Cinco Vezes
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Por cinco vezes ele quis beijá-la, e apenas na última ele realmente faz isso (Avery/Nelson)
1. Chapter 1

**Essa é uma coisa que eu vi em um outro fandom, com outro shipp resolvi fazer Navery (ultimamente eu tenho feito muito isso, consequência de ler muitas fics xD ) Serão cinco capítulos, e cada capítulo representa uma das cinco vezes.**

 **Além disso, esse primeiro capítulo é um presente para minha amiga - flower - Jany17 que está esperando isso a muito tempo, e prometi publicar no dia de seu aniversário.**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños, Flower! Espero que você goste do presente! ;)**

* * *

 **1 - Porque foi a primeira vez que você sentiu vontade de fazer isso, e isso te assustou como o inferno.**

A primeira coisa que Nelson havia notado a respeito de Avery era que ela o deixava intrigado.

Aquela mulher havia entrado em sua vida e colocado tudo de cabeça para baixo. De repente, sem que ele percebesse como, ela tinha o controle de sua vida. Ela ditava o que ele podia ou não fazer, que lugares podia ou não estar, quais pessoas ele podia ou não ver. Aquilo era frustrante, principalmente por ela sempre manter aquele ar de superioridade que o irritava muito.

Mas ele não demorou a perceber que na verdade, Avery estava tentando salvá-lo. Ela acreditava nele, e queria mantê-lo longe de qualquer coisa que pudesse tentá-lo a voltar aos maus caminhos. Isso o fazia sentir-se lisonjeado, como se ele fosse especial de alguma forma. É claro que não era verdade - ela já havia feito exatamente o mesmo com outros hackers antes dele - mas ainda era bom. No entanto, quando sua fase de rebeldia inicial passou e ele deixou de ter raiva dela, as coisas não exatamente mudaram. Ele ainda se sentia incomodado em sua presença, como se perdesse a capacidade de formar frases coerentes quando aqueles olhos verdes e penetrantes estavam fixos em seu rosto.

A princípio ele tentou racionalizar e pensou que era apenas a aura de poder que emanava dela. Não que ele fosse machista - de jeito nenhum - mas ver aquele grau de confiança e genialidade em uma mulher era algo que o fascinava. Ele flagrava a si mesmo o tempo todo querendo impressioná-la, chamar a atenção dela, provar que era digno de sua confiança, e acima de tudo, não decepcioná-la.

Mas não era essa a verdadeira explicação, e o dia em que a verdade finalmente ficou clara, ele pensou que estava ficando louco.

Era um dia tenso, um caso aparentemente simples que havia se transformado em bola de neve onde todas as pistas levavam a lugar nenhum. Avery entrou pela porta do laboratório em que ele trabalhava, e ele sentiu imediatamente os músculos de seu corpo ficarem tensos.

Ela parecia cansada e frustrada, e ele não podia esperar para lhe dar uma boa notícia.

\- Nelson, por favor diga que já temos algo.

Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Na verdade, temos sim. - ele virou o laptop na direção de Avery - Veja esse código. O que você vê de estranho?

Avery franziu o cenho, os olhos percorrendo a tela.

\- Há letras e números em diversas cores, mas o azul se destaca por ser em menor quantidade.

\- _Touché_ \- ele exclamou, animado - Os caracteres em azul são todas letras e estão em colunas espalhadas. Mas se seguirmos as linhas verticalmente, o que podemos ler?

Seus olhos se apertaram em concentração.

\- Squad... Justice Squad... Esquadrão da Justiça?

\- Exatamente... E veja, durante todo o todo o tempo em que fui um black hat, vi pouquíssimos códigos com esse tipo de assinatura. É detalhista demais. Apegar-se a detalhes assim é… como eu diria? Uma _coisa de mulher_.

\- Mulher... E todas as vítimas assassinadas eram homens. Um esquadrão sugere um grupo. Talvez seja um crime de vingança. Encontraremos a ligação entre todos aqueles homens se encontrarmos ao menos uma dessas mulheres.

Nelson assentiu.

\- Krummy está rastreando o IP do dispositivo de origem, e se ele tiver sorte, em meia hora teremos um endereço.

Então, os lábios dela se esticaram em um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Bom trabalho, Brody Nelson.

Mas ele não respondeu, porque ainda estava olhando para os lábios dela, e de repente, se perguntou que sabor teriam.

Assim que o pensamento passou por sua mente, Nelson congelou. O que diabos ele havia acabado de pensar?

Então tudo fez sentido. As coisas estranhas que ele sentia na presença dela, a forma como ele estava nervoso apenas por falar com ela. A curiosidade, o fascínio, não era apenas por ela ser uma mulher que poderosa.

Ele havia pensado em beijá-la.

\- Nelson... Está tudo bem? - só então ele percebe que está totalmente inexpressivo, e que sua boca está semiaberta. Avery está olhando para ele com uma expressão confusa, e imediatamente, ele trata de se recompor.

\- Sim, está tudo bem. - ele responde rapidamente - Muito bem.

\- Okay...

Ela lhe lança um olhar desconfiado e deixa a sala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2 :) Desculpe a demora, Andrea ;)**

* * *

 **2) Porque, apesar de o susto ter passado, você - ainda - não estava louco.**

* * *

Lidar com a nova descoberta havia sido tão difícil quanto ele imaginou.

Entrar em um acordo com isso, por outro lado, havia sido um pouco mais fácil. Uma vez que ele conseguiu admitir a si mesmo que se sentia atraído por ela, Nelson decidiu que apenas esperaria que passasse. Quer dizer, Avery era uma mulher por quem era fácil se atrair, e ele provavelmente não era o primeiro homem em seu círculo de trabalho - nem mesmo seria o último - a sentir a mesma coisa. Então, não havia motivo para entrar em pânico. Em algum momento aquilo passaria, e enquanto isso, bastava que ele fosse discreto e não deixasse transparecer a quem quer que fosse.

A parte fácil foi apenas decidir. Colocar em prática estava se mostrando um desafio diário.

Primeiro porque, como uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto do destino, sua atração por ela pareceu aumentar ainda mais. A simples ideia de ignorar o sentimento até que ele desaparecesse havia sido como jogar lenha em uma fogueira. Agora, ele já não podia vê-la sem que seu coração batesse absurdamente acelerado. Não podia ouvir sua voz nem olhar em seus olhos sem sentir algo parecido a uma centena de borboletas batendo asas em seu estômago. Mesmo falar com ela tornou-se difícil, e ele já não se lembrava de como fazer isso sem sentir-se um completo tonto.

E como se não fosse o suficiente, havia dessa vez um fator agravante: os outros estavam começando a perceber.

Ele já havia notado uma ou duas vezes Elijah olhando-o com uma expressão estranha. Raven já havia perguntado o que havia de errado com ele e por que ele estava ultimamente, segundo ela, "flutuando como uma nuvem".

Isso lhe deu uma real perspectiva do que estava de fato acontecendo. Uma mera atração não causaria isso, não chamaria a atenção e seria, no mínimo, controlável. A verdade era que ele estava _apaixonado_ por ela, o que era muito, muito mais grave.

Sobre isso, ele não tinha qualquer ideia do que fazer. Afinal, o que poderia ser feito? Contar a ela estava fora de cogitação - ele sentia um pânico absoluto apenas ao pensar na ideia - e contar a qualquer outra pessoa seria ainda pior. Apesar disso, ele flagrava a si mesmo diversas vezes fantasiando sua reação.

Às vezes ele a imaginava irritada, outras, envergonhada. Em algumas de suas fantasias ela iria rir, em outras, daria a ele uma longa palestra sobre como ele estava confuso sobre seus sentimentos e que o que ele na verdade sentia era o fruto de uma intensa admiração que ele estava confundindo com sentimentos românticos. Ele a imaginava sendo cautelosa depois disso. Imaginava-a se afastando dele, estando o mais longe quanto o trabalho permitisse. Ela passaria a perguntar a Raven tudo o que precisasse saber sobre o caso, e levaria ela em vez dele para campo quando necessário. Nelson tinha a plena certeza de que Avery jamais retornaria seus sentimentos, então não havia qualquer motivo para deixá-la saber.

Em resumo, a resposta era bem simples: Não havia absolutamente nada a ser feito.

* * *

\- Um brinde a Alice Reese! - Avery exclamou, levantando sua taça, e todos da equipe fizeram o mesmo - E a todas as garotas que mandamos de volta pra casa hoje.

Todos eles bateram seus copos uns nos outros ao som de comemorações.

Havia sido um caso difícil e emocionalmente desgastante. Um hacker enganava e sequestrava garotas através de um site de namoro, mantendo-as em seu cativeiro como uma coleção de bonecas. Avery esteve muito próxima à família de Alice Reese, e o caso tornou-se pessoal. Ele nunca a havia visto tão aflita e tão desesperada para resgatar uma vítima antes. Quando a equipe finalmente conseguiu libertar Alice e mais quatro garotas, o sorriso que estampava o rosto de Avery era o maior e mais sincero que ele já havia visto.

Depois de cada caso, a equipe sempre se reunia em algum bar para celebrar, mas naquele dia, havia de fato um clima de celebração. Havia algo que verdadeiramente merecia ser comemorado.

Ele realmente adorava aquelas ocasiões. Nelas, ele podia estar próximo a ela sem todo o estresse do trabalho, podia vê-la tranquila e relaxada, sorrindo, às vezes fazendo alguma piada. Aquela versão de Avery o encantava, despertava nele uma imensa curiosidade para conhecer mais dela, saber mais dela, desvendá-la. Nelson sabia que alimentar esses sentimentos não era saudável, uma vez que não tinham qualquer esperança, mas ele apenas não podia evitar. Era viciante como uma droga.

Aos poucos, todos começaram a se despedir. Primeiro Krummy, depois Elijah, Simon, e então Raven - que recebeu uma mensagem e abriu um sorriso totalmente suspeito - e foi estranho perceber que havia restado apenas os dois.

Seu primeiro impulso foi o de inventar uma desculpa e ir embora também, mas ele não conseguiu se mover. Por algum motivo ele pensou que seria indelicado deixar uma mulher sozinha em um bar, e por outro lado, a ideia de ter um tempo a sós com ela era tentador demais para ser desperdiçado.

Ao perceber que estavam sozinhos, Avery forçou um sorriso sem jeito, e Nelson tentou fazer o mesmo.

Nos próximos segundos, ele pensou que ela iria se levantar e despedir-se também, mas não aconteceu. Ela ficou onde estava, e o silêncio era cada vez mais incômodo.

\- Me parece que somos só nós dois por agora. - ela bebeu um gole de seu copo de vinho, e só então Nelson percebeu que talvez ela tivesse bebido um pouquinho demais.

Ele olhou para os lados, totalmente sem jeito, antes de responder.

\- Sozinhos não. Esse lugar ainda está cheio.

Ela sorriu mais amplamente.

\- Isso é reconfortante.

Ela bebeu o último gole de seu copo antes de olhar profundamente para ele. Nelson congelou a medida em que seu olhar tornava-se clínico e analista. O olhar de uma psicóloga.

\- Já faz algum tempo que eu quero falar com você, mas o tempo nunca coopera. Então vou aproveitar esse momento e perguntar. Você está bem, Nelson?

Ela havia novamente assumido o tom profissional que ele via o tempo todo, e isso o desapontou um pouco. Além disso, qual era o sentido daquela pergunta?

\- Bem? Em que sentido? Por que está perguntando isso?

\- Você está trabalhando conosco há algum tempo, e creio que já viu coisas muito ruins. Há poucas horas viu Elijah matar um homem, e ainda que ele fosse um assassino, não deve ter sido uma sensação boa. Me refiro ao seu bem estar mental. Dores de cabeça, estresse, pesadelos, ansiedade. É normal para quem faz um trabalho como o nosso, mais ainda no começo.

\- Não tenho nenhuma dessas coisas. - ele respondeu - Estou perfeitamente bem.

Ela assentiu com um sorriso.

\- Isso é bom. Mas saiba que o FBI tem ótimos psicólogos, caso um dia você precise.

\- Obrigado. Vou me lembrar disso.

Segundos se passaram sem que nenhum deles dissesse nada. Naqueles preciosos segundos ele ficou apenas olhando para ela, admirando os traços de seu rosto (que parecia bem mais suave sem o peso de um caso em seus ombros) pensando no quanto seria fácil se inclinar um pouco, levar as mãos à sua nuca e pressionar seus lábios aos dela.

Ele imaginou que o beijo teria gosto de vinho. Imaginou que sua pele seria incrivelmente macia, e tivesse o cheiro do seu perfume. O perfume doce que ela usava, que preenchia suas narinas e intoxicava todo o seu sistema cada vez que ela estava perto o suficiente para que ele sentisse. Ele havia se tornado tão sensitivo àquele perfume que nas últimas semanas podia sentí-lo de longe, bastava que ela adentrasse o ambiente em que ele estava.

Seria tão bom beijá-la agora...

Nelson recuperou-se a tempo da ideia nociva. Avery se espantou quando ele se pôs de pé quase num salto.

\- Preciso ir para casa. - ele recolheu seu casaco e sua mochila apressadamente - Já é tarde. Boa noite, Avery.

\- Boa noite, Nelson. - ele não olhou para seu rosto, mas notou o toque de estranheza em sua voz.

Quando ele saiu para a noite quente, percebeu que estava suando frio. Avery provavelmente iria questioná-lo no futuro sobre seu comportamento estranho, e ele não tinha qualquer ideia de como escapar disso.

A caminho de casa, por um momento ele se arrependeu de tê-la deixado sozinha. No segundo seguinte, se lembrou de que ela era uma agente Federal que andava armada aonde quer que fosse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 finalmente. Sem computador e tudo porque sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! \õ/ Dedico à Jany17 (como sempre) e espero que ela goste e que isso a inspire a escrever meu presente de natal ;) xD**

* * *

 **3 - Porque ela se esquivou - e esse foi de fato o único motivo.**

* * *

\- Avery... Eu sinto muito. - disse Nelson pela décima vez nos últimos vinte minutos enquanto revirava uma pilha de papéis em cima de sua mesa.

\- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu numa voz cansada, também pela décima vez - Eu sei que você não perdeu o arquivo porque quis, então vamos apenas nos concentrar em encontrá-lo, e então nós dois poderemos ir para a casa, certo?

Ele suspirou antes de responder.

\- Certo.

Ele se sentia muito envergonhado.

Todos as noites, no final do expediente, ele precisava preencher os relatórios dos casos que resolviam. Era a pior parte do trabalho, definitivamente, mas em seis meses ele já havia aprendido quase tudo sobre os relatórios, e a coisa mais importante de todas era como e onde guardá-los. Havia pastas ordenadas por data e por cor, e cada caso deveria ser encaixado na categoria correspondente a uma cor. Cyber crimes simples possuíam uma pasta com etiqueta verde, aqueles que resultavam em assassinato, azul e aqueles que ameaçavam a segurança nacional, vermelha. Haviam outras classificações, mas Nelson não havia memorizado todas elas. Quando não sabia em qual pasta guardar um relatório, sempre perguntava a Krummy ou a Elijah.

Mas ultimamente ele estava sendo um tanto descuidado. Geralmente, depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho estava tão cansado que acabava por deixar os relatórios para o outro dia. E quando os preenchia, deixava-os empilhados na gaveta, prometendo a si mesmo organizá-los no dia seguinte.

É claro que a polícia de Denver tinha de pedir o arquivo do caso que haviam resolvido a menos de uma semana. É claro que ele ainda não havia arquivado aquele relatório. É claro que ele não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava em meio à desordem de sua mesa.

Aquele era uma erro grave, ele admitia, e as consequências, é claro, recairiam sobre Avery. Ela certamente estaria em uma situação ruim com o diretor do FBI se aquele relatório não aparecesse a tempo, e embora não demonstrasse estar zangada, ele sabia que ela estava no mínimo aborrecida. Ser visto aos olhos dela como relapso e irresponsável era a última coisa que ele poderia querer, e era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Minutos se passaram, e tudo o que se podia ouvir era o som de papeis sendo revirados e a eventual respiração de um deles. Avery estava ali a apenas alguns centímetros, seus ombros quase se tocando. Ela estava mais próxima do que costumava estar o dia todo, e aquilo era mais do que suficiente para deixá-lo nervoso. Em verdade, "nervoso" era um eufemismo. Seu coração batia absurdamente rápido e sua mãos estavam trêmulas e suando.

Era ridículo, ele sabia disso. Nelson sentia-se um adolescente estúpido apaixonado por sua professora do colégio, e por mais que tentasse não se sentir assim, sua vontade era indiferente às reações de seu corpo. Cada vez menos ele era capaz de esconder.

\- Oh meu Deus! - Avery suspirou em alívio, e ele imediatamente largou sobre a mesa os papéis que segurava - Finalmente! Aqui está!

\- Bem... Isso é muito bom, eu acho.

Avery ainda não olhou para ele. Ela abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá uma pasta.

\- Cor azul. - ela agitou a pasta em sua mão - Aqui é onde deveria estar esse tempo todo.

\- Eu sei, Avery. Me desculpe. E obrigado por ficar e me ajudar a procurar. Quer dizer... Você não tinha que estar aqui. Eu sou o único responsável.

\- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu num tom mais sério - Dessa vez. Mas Nelson, você precisa ser mais atento a esses documentos. Às vezes não parece, mas isso é uma coisa muito, muito séria. Isso podia nos levar a responder um processo disciplinar, e poderíamos estar ambos muito encrencados. Então, a partir de agora, seja mais cuidadoso, okay?

Nelson suspirou.

\- Okay. Não vai acontecer de novo, eu juro. Creio que depois disso, vou me tornar um maníaco obsessivo por organização.

Avery riu.

\- Não é para tanto. Apenas se organize melhor. - ela piscou para ele.

Ela estava tão perto. Havia uma mecha de cabelo louro fora do lugar, e ele se sentia extremamente tentando a esticar a mão e arrumá-lo. Às vezes ele pensava que o destino (ou o acaso, ou o que quer que fosse) gostava de torturá-lo colocando-o nesse tipo de situação. Como se já não fosse difícil o bastante com o restante da equipe por perto.

Mas então, ao invés de afastar-se (como ele sempre fazia ao sentir que alguma situação estava se tornando demais) ele viu a si mesmo se aproximando. Mais e mais perto. Agora, o calor da respiração dela em seu rosto era a sensação dominante que anulava todas as demais. O cheiro dela afogava todos os seus outros sentidos, fazendo seu sangue ferver ao mesmo tempo em que mandava toda a razão e o bom senso para o espaço.

A pequena parte de seu cérebro que podia pensar nisso não se importava, por mais insano fosse. Ele lidaria com o que viesse depois, mas naquele momento ele iria beijá-la.

Mas não aconteceu.

Porque abruptamente, Avery afastou-se dele, as pupilas dilatadas e o rosto intensamente corado.

\- Bem... - ela agarrou sua bolsa e o documento que eles estiveram procurando por quase uma hora - Amanhã vou encaminhar esse documento para a polícia de Denver, e agora podemos finalmente ir para a casa.

\- Oh... Sim.

Avery estava visivelmente atordoada. A rapidez de sua fala e de seus movimentos indicavam isso; ela queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

\- Boa noite, Nelson.

Ela pegou as chaves do carro na mesa e saiu a passos rápidos, sem olhar para trás, e ele ficou ali, observando-a até perdê-la de vista.

O que manteve Nelson ali por mais cinco minutos foi a confusão que sentiu a respeito de sua reação.

Não houve susto, nem estranheza, nem confusão. Ela havia permanecido no lugar, estática, os olhos ardentes, ansiosos, como se também estivesse esperando por aquilo.

Pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo ele pensou que talvez - apenas talvez - seus sentimentos podiam ser correspondidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 - Porque telefones celulares na hora errada podiam ser** _ **muito**_ **inconvenientes.**

…

Nelson está sorrindo há aproximadamente dez minutos, e suas bochechas começam a doer. Estar segurando seu tablet novamente, vendo as coisas de sua família é algo tão surreal que parece mágica. Os momentos que ele revê parecem vividos em outra vida.

Ver seus pais naquele vídeo felizes e cantando lhe traz de volta as antigas memórias de quando ele era uma criança, antes de se tornar hacker e envergonhá-los indo para a prisão. Parece um tempo incrivelmente distante, e ele se pergunta em que momento as coisas haviam dado errado. Em que momento ele havia decidido ignorar tudo o que seus pais lhe ensinaram e tornar-se um criminoso.

Talvez a palavra fosse forte demais - não era como se ele fosse um assassino ou um ladrão de bancos - mas ainda assim ele os havia decepcionado.

Aquelas memórias estiveram de certa forma congeladas durante o caos que ele viveu entre a prisão, o julgamento e sua adaptação na Cyber Division, e tê-las de volta faz seu coração se apertar. Ele se pergunta como estão seus pais, se sentem falta dele ou se ainda estão zangados demais para isso. Ele se pergunta também se um dia poderá ter uma relação normal com eles, se poderá reconstruir ainda que apenas uma parcela da confiança que fora quebrada. Ele não se lembrava do quanto sentia falta deles, e não pode evitar cantar loucamente enquanto assiste.

O que ele não esperava era Avery surgir na porta do laboratório e começar a cantar também.

A princípio, ele não acredita no que seus olhos veem. Ela está sorrindo tão lindamente que dói.

\- Não, você não cantou. - ele diz, incrédulo.

\- Sim, eu cantei.

Ele se sente um pouco idiota e só consegue dar uma pequena risada. Ela ela se aproxima, e ele sente que coração está prestes a saltar pela garganta.

\- Você sabe... É a música favorita de minha mãe. Eu e meu pai cantávamos para ela todos os anos em seu aniversário.

\- Ligue para seus pais, Brody Nelson.

\- Eu não posso. Não é mais a mesma coisa. Eu os envergonhei quando fui para a cadeia. Eu já não era o filho que eles criaram.

\- Ligue para eles mesmo assim. - ela insiste, como se as complicações que ele acabara de citar não existissem.

\- Por que eu tenho a sensação de que devolver minhas coisas é parte de seu plano diretor que Elijah está sempre falando?

\- Eu não sei... - ela faz uma cara inocente como uma menina de 4 anos.

Um pequeno instante de silêncio recai sobre eles, e o ar ao redor fica mais denso. Ele dá mais um passo à frente, ela não recua.

Ela o correspondia, ele sabia disso. Depois do que acontecera no escritório enquanto procuravam aquele relatório, ele passou a observá-la com um olhar clínico e cada detalhe de seu comportamento confirmava que a despeito do que ele pensava ser impossível, Avery sentia algo por ele. Algo maravilhoso demais para ser real, mas era.

Ele tinha a total consciência das complicações que isso envolvia, mas estava disposto a lutar com cada uma delas, disposto a convencê-la de que não era impossível. Beijá-la agora seria o primeiro passo.

Mas ele não faz isso, porque um som alto e estridente quebra o momento, levando embora toda a sua coragem. O celular de Avery. Ele nunca havia odiado tanto um toque de celular em sua vida.

Imediatamente, ela o pega no bolso de seu casaco, parecendo acordar de um transe. Suas mãos estão tremendo.

\- Olá? DB? A que devo a honra? Como vão as coisas em Las Vegas?

Ela está sorrindo enquanto ouve a resposta, e Nelson se pergunta quem é DB. Pela expressão no rosto Avery é alguém querido, e por um momento ele imagina se seria um possível interesse amoroso. O ciúme o corrói por dentro e deixa um gosto amargo em sua boca.

Ela dá um pequeno aceno em despedida e deixa a sala, falando animadamente com DB enquanto caminha. Tudo o que Nelson pode pensar é que verdadeiramente queria tê-la beijado.

Com um suspiro, ele pega o telefone para ligar para seus pais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finalmente, o último capítulo! Demorou e talvez não tenha ficado tão bom quanto eram minhas expectativas, mas estou feliz por conseguir terminar.**

 **Nesse "universo" Raven reencontrou Jackson antes da segunda temporada, e eles ainda são apaixonados. Sim, eu penso que eles são fofos juntos, e o episódio em que ele aparece (a cena em que eles se beijam mais precisamente) abalou fortemente meu psicológico mesmo sabendo que se tratava de uma farsa. Então, resolvi reuní-los aqui, o que é conveniente já que Nelson não está disponível! xD**

 **Enfim, vamos ao que importa! Se você leu e gostou, me dê um feedback. ;)**

* * *

\- Okay Raven, já chega. Eu esperei o suficiente para você me dizer, mas como isso não aconteceu eu preciso perguntar: o que está acontecendo?

Raven desvia os olhos do computador onde trabalha e os volta para Nelson.

\- Do que você está falando? - ela está sorrindo enquanto responde, e Nelson imagina que talvez ela nem mesmo perceba.

- _Isso_ está acontecendo. - ele aponta para o rosto da amiga - Esse sorriso. Quer dizer, não é anormal sorrir, mas não conheço ninguém que sorri o tempo todo como você tem feito nos últimos dias. Existe algo muito bom acontecendo, não é?

Raven respira fundo, os lábios se esticando mais abertos como se desistisse de esconder. Ela não estava fazendo um bom trabalho com isso, de qualquer forma.

Nos três últimos dias, o sorriso permanente que Raven tinha em seu rosto estava intrigando Nelson mais do que qualquer mistério dos casos em que trabalhavam. Embora fosse visível a todos, ninguém nunca havia se atrevido a perguntar. Raven era naturalmente alegre, mas sorrir o tempo todo extrapolava o limite normal de qualquer um. Além disso, seu olhar era perdido, como se apenas seu corpo estivesse ali e sua mente viajasse a milhões de quilômetros da realidade. Aquela definitivamente não era Raven em seu estado natural.

\- Sim, você está certo. - ela baixa os olhos e tecla mais algumas vezes - Eu encontrei alguém há uns dias atrás. Reencontrei alguém, na verdade.

Ele finalmente entende. É claro. O que mais poderia ser? Era tão óbvio. Ninguém que não estivesse apaixonado agiria daquela forma por tantos dias seguidos.

\- Hummmm... Me deixe adivinhar... É um ex-namorado? - Raven assente positivamente - Alguém dos tempos do colégio?

Ela nega, e seu sorriso desaparece.

\- Não. Na verdade... é meu último ex namorado. Jackson.

A expressão brincalhona de Nelson se fecha no mesmo instante.

\- Espere... _Jackson?_ O cara que você namorava antes de o FBI te prender?

Ela aperta os lábios e o encara na defensiva.

\- Sim.

\- Raven... Você tem ideia do que está fazendo?

\- Eu pensei que eu o havia esquecido. - ela continua, ignorando completamente sua pergunta - Eu realmente pensei que havia deixado todo o meu passado para trás, mas quando eu o vi novamente, quando ele me parou na rua dizendo _"hey estranha"_ tudo dentro de mim acordou e ganhou vida novamente. Eu percebi que eu nunca deixei de amá-lo.

\- Mas... ele é um black hat! - o tom de Nelson é chocado e também acusador - Se ele quiser te arrastar de volta para essa vida, você está disposta?

\- Não! - ela responde, firme e um pouco alto demais - Não serei uma Black Hat de novo, e nem ele! É só que... Ele mudou, Nelson. Nós dois mudamos. E ele está disposto a mudar ainda mais. Por nós.

\- Vocês estão juntos novamente? - ele pergunta sussurrando, como se o simples fato de alguém ouvir os colocasse em problemas.

\- Bem... Sim. Quase isso.

Nelson fica em silêncio por um tempo, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. O que ele pensava em verdade era que Raven estava cometendo uma enorme estupidez, mas eles se conheciam a um tempo relativamente curto, o que não o tornava íntimo dela o suficiente para dizer isso com todas as letras. Mas ele ainda era seu amigo - às vezes Raven o fazia pensar em como seria ter uma irmã - e era seu dever abrir seus olhos.

\- Raven... Black hats não mudam a não ser que sejam pegos. Foi assim comigo e foi assim com você. E se for tudo uma ilusão? E se ele ainda é exatamente o mesmo e está te enganando para te ter de volta? Você pode se ferir, Raven. Você pode se ferir profundamente.

\- É uma possibilidade, - ela responde, mais tranquila do que ele imaginava - e eu estou consciente disso. Mas não vou passar minha vida pensando no que poderia ter sido. É essa a coisa engraçada sobre o amor. Os riscos, tudo o que você pode perder... - os olhos de Raven estão brilhando - Vale a pena.

Ele pensa em alguma coisa para dizer, mas não encontra nada bom o suficiente. Então, eles voltam ao trabalho e o assunto é encerrado.

* * *

\- Mamãe! - grita a garotinha que Avery conduz com uma mão protetora em seus ombros.

\- Rae!

A menina corre em direção à mulher que a espera de braços abertos, os olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas de alívio. Elas finalmente se abraçam, e Nelson sente um nó na garganta. Eram poucos os casos que tinham um final feliz - mesmo que apenas relativamente feliz como aquele - e ver pessoalmente o desfecho sempre o lembrava do porquê havia tomado a decisão certa ao entrar para o FBI. A emoção de ajudar a salvar uma vida era cem vezes maior do que a que sentia ao realizar qualquer hack.

Então, subitamente, seus olhos se voltam para Avery, que ainda está parada na porta de seu escritório observando o reencontro de mãe e filha com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Sua expressão é do tipo que responderia sem palavras a quem quer que perguntasse por que ela fazia aquele trabalho. Sorrindo daquela forma e com o cabelo louro emoldurando seu rosto, Avery parece um sol.

Nesse momento, com essa visão, ele sente algo dentro de si se quebrar.

Talvez porque ele havia tido um dia emocionalmente agitado. Todos os eventos daquelas últimas horas o abalaram de uma forma inesperada, como ter uma pilha de tijolos derramada sobre sua cabeça. Aquilo o havia feito pensar no quão frágil era a vida, e especialmente o tempo.

Scott Barrett teria uma vida toda com sua filha para cuidá-la e vê-la crescer, mas sua vida fora ceifada de uma forma abrupta e inesperada. Elijah, que havia acabado de reatar seu casamento e estava mais feliz do que nunca, agora tinha o fantasma da doença de seu pai o assombrando, fazendo-o se perguntar quanto tempo ainda tinha ao seu lado. O tempo - que parecia eterno no caos do dia a dia - na verdade escorria pelos dedos como grãos de areia. Ele podia se acabar a qualquer momento.

À princípio talvez fosse uma forma dramática de se pensar, mas vendo as coisas que eles viam todos os dias num trabalho onde segundos eram a diferença entre vida e morte, como era possível _não_ pensar?

E somado a tudo ainda havia Raven. Sem saber exatamente o porquê, ele havia pensado nela o dia todo, relembrando a breve conversa daquela manhã. Suas palavras, o brilho de determinação em seus olhos para lutar pelo que acreditava, a certeza.

 _"Não vou passar minha vida pensando no que poderia ter sido."_ a voz dela ainda é alta e clara em sua mente. No início, era óbvio que Raven estava cometendo um erro, mas vendo as coisas com essa nova luz, ele podia realmente culpá-la?

Assim, ele sabe que não tem todo o tempo do mundo para criar coragem e dizer à Avery como se sente, e é essa percepção que empurra seus pés ao primeiro passo.

São apenas alguns metros, mas parecem quilômetros. A cada passo ele pode ouvir o coração pulsando em seus ouvidos, e respirar torna-se uma tarefa difícil. Quando finalmente está diante dela, nenhuma palavra sai de sua boca. Então seria assim, beijá-la sem dizer nada? Era o correto?

Os olhos dela estão ardendo, totalmente fixos em seu rosto. Os lábios são trêmulos e todo o seu corpo parece vibrar em ansiedade. Aquele olhar é uma conversa silenciosa. Qualquer palavra possivelmente dita seria desnecessária. Ambos sabem exatamente o que sentem, e mais ainda, sabem que o outro sente o mesmo.

Então ele simplesmente a beija.

Todo o seu peito se inflama com o contato. O cheiro e o sabor de Avery intoxicam seu corpo e sua mente, fazendo-o aprofundar o beijo, tirar o máximo dele. Avery está congelada a princípio mas não demora a responder, ávida e ardente, como se enfim libertasse o que reprimia há muito tempo.

Quando se afastam por falta de ar, eles se olham por intermináveis segundos tentando dizer algo. Nenhum deles consegue. Só conseguem se beijar de novo. E de novo.

E isso não é ruim, surpreendentemente. Haveria muito tempo para palavras no dia seguinte, e assim como havia chegado a ela - sem dizer uma única palavra - ele se afasta. Ao sair e encarar a noite, sentindo o vento fresco do verão em seu rosto, ele tem certeza de que aquilo fora apenas o começo, o primeiro passo na direção de algo maior. O tempo iria se encarregar do restante, e ele esperaria o quanto fosse preciso.

Ao entrar em seu carro, ele avista Raven do outro lado da rua.

Ela está caminhando em direção a um homem que a espera, e seus passos se tornam mais rápidos à medida que se aproxima. O homem tem um cabelo escuro e liso, e um sorriso tranquilo em seu rosto. Quando finalmente o alcança, eles trocam um beijo curto e doce e saem caminhando com as mãos entrelaçadas.

Ele sabe que o homem é Jackson, e também sabe que Raven não está errada depois de tudo. Toda e qualquer chance que se pudesse ter para ser feliz valia uma tentativa.

Enquanto dá partida em seu carro e arranca para o caminho de casa, Nelson está sorrindo.

 **Fim.**

* * *

 ** _Cada segundo é tempo para mudar tudo para sempre._**

Charles Chaplin


End file.
